Пол Кемп
Пол Сванте Кемп ( ) — североамериканский писатель, автор романов и рассказов по «Звёздным войнам». Кемп написал роман Поперечное течение, повествующий о Джейдене Корре. Биография Пол Кемп родился в 1969 году в штате Мичиган (США). Учился в Университете Мичигана—Дирборна, а в 2000 году окончил колледж Мичиганской юридической школы.Kemp mentioned that he attended University of Michigan's law school as part of a story he told on Twitter. Основной деятельностью Кемпа была и остается адвокатская практика (главным образом, корпоративное право). Увлечение Пола Кемпа фэнтези зародилось в пятом классе, когда он получил от своего учителя книгу Джона Толкина «Хоббит, или Туда и обратно». После этого на день рождения родители подарили ему коробочный набор «Властелин Колец». Сам Пол говорит, что «Эта тема продолжает меня привлекать, потому что произведения фэнтези разжигают воображение. Никогда нельзя быть слишком старым для этого». thumb|left|240px|Пол Кемп с сыновьями В 1999 году Пол представил отрывок из своего произведения компании Wizards of the Coast и быстро стал одним из их передовых писателей. Наиболее известные произведения Кемпа относятся к межавторским циклам «Забытые королевства» и «Война Паучьей Королевы». Писатель является сторонником концепции «общего мира», многоавторских вселенных, когда множество писателей создают работы, которые могут быть независимыми произведениями, но вписываются в совместно разрабатываемый фантастический мир. Среди оказавших наибольшее влияние на своё творчество писателей Кемп называет Майкла Муркока и Фрица Лейбера, а также Дэвида Геммела, Говарда Лавкрафта и Стивена Браста. Пол Кемп проживает в городе Гросс-Пойнт (штат Мичиган) с женой Дженнифер Энн Кемп, имеет трёх сыновей.Paul Kemp's Voter Registration Увлекается настольной ролевой игрой Dungeons & Dragons. Работа во вселенной «Звёздных войн» Фильм «Новая надежда» Пол Кемп посмотрел вместе с отцом в день его премьеры. Кемп читал комиксы, собирал игровые карты. Его любимый фильм франшизы — «Империя наносит ответный удар», поскольку творчество и личные предпочтения Кемпа тяготеют к более мрачным тонам. Много лет Пол получал на каждое Рождество и день рождения игрушки фирмы Kenner (его любимой был снежный спидер). thumb|220px|Пол Кемп и Йода-галстук В течение нескольких лет Кемп предлагал издательству Del Rey, на которое вышел через своего друга Роберта Сальваторе, предоставить ему право написания романа по «Звёздным войнам». В итоге в 2007 году редактор Шелли Шапиро, прочитав роман Кемпа об Эревисе Кейле Shadowbred, дала на это своё согласие на произведение о малоизученном персонаже (им стал Джейден Корр). Выбор персонажа не был связан с увлечением видеоигрой Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy: Кемп не играл ни в одну игру по вселенной «Звёздных войн». Первый роман Пола Кемпа по «Звёздным войнам», космоопера с элементами хоррора «Поперечное течение», вошёл в список бестселлеров «Нью-Йорк Таймс», и в нём впервые во вселенной «Звёздных войн» произошло полноценное путешествие во времени. Книга сюжетно связана с сериями «Затерянное племя» и «Судьба джедаев», поэтому Кемпу пришлось координировать свою работу с Джоном Джексоном Миллером, Троем Деннингом, Кристи Голден и другими авторами серий. Также писатель широко использовал в работе серию «Иллюстрированных справочников». Роман «Обманутые» стал второй книгой по «Старой Республике» и первой книгой Кемпа, вышедшей также в формате аудиокниги. Произведения «Звёздных войн» Библиография * * Примечания и сноски Ссылки на внешние источники *Блог Пола Кемпа на livejournal.com * * *Пол Кемп на сайте o-love.net *Пол Кемп на сайте The Internet Speculative Fiction Database *Интервью Пола Кемпа о романе «Поперечное течение» (перевод «Круга Силы») (оригинал) *Интервью Пола Кемп о своих книгах (перевод «Круга Силы») (оригинал) * Пол С.Кемп на myspace.com (архив) Категория:Писатели Категория:Авторы рассказов Категория:Родившиеся в 1969 году